


Silmarillion Ten-word fics

by Oshun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crossover, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshun/pseuds/Oshun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instructions: write a story of ten words or less for each category. All of these are Silmarillion-based with a couple of Harry Potter crossovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silmarillion Ten-word fics

**1.** **Angst:** Beleg gave Túrin one last look before his eyes closed.  
**2.** **AU:** Finwe had never been the same since Míriel returned.  
**3.** **Crack!Fic:** “Celegorm! Watch where you step. Your hound has the runs.”  
**4\. Crossover:** “Accio!” shouted Lúthien and the Silmaril flew into her hand.  
_One more! I could do Harry Potter all night_ :  
“Avada Kedavra!” Finrod sang and Sauron tumbled from the throne.  
**5.** **First Time:** Galadriel had never expected a silver-haired Sinda to be her first.  
**6.** **Fluff:** “He has your hair!” Fëanáro said. “But your eyes,” she responded.  
**7\. Humour:** “Where’s the Silmaril now! Nothing is safe from these kids!”  
**8\. Hurt/Comfort:** “Is that you, Findekáno?” “Shhh. You’re safe. I have you.”  
**9\. Smut:** "Ingo’s in bed waiting," Maedhros said. "How cosy!" Fingon smirked lasciviously.  
**10\. UST:** Fingon smiled. Maedhros forced himself to think of stir-fried sea-cucumber.


End file.
